Clearfield, Pennsylvania
Clearfield is a borough in Clearfield County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 6,215 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Clearfield County. Geography Clearfield is located at . Schools *Clearfield Area School District *Clearfield Christian Alliance School Hospital *Clearfield Hospital According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (3.70%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 6,215 people, a drop of 6.3% from the 2000 census.3,070 households, and 1,740 families residing in the borough. The population density was 3,649.7 people per square mile (1,406.7/km2). There were 3,326 housing units at an average density of 1,830.6 per square mile (705.6/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 98.45% White, 0.72% African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.06% from other races, and 0.38% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.33% of the population. There were 3,070 households out of which 24.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.4% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.3% were non-families. 38.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.13 and the average family size was 2.83. In the borough the population was spread out with 20.4% under the age of 18, 8.4% from 18 to 24, 28.3% from 25 to 44, 22.7% from 45 to 64, and 20.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 89.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.9 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $27,414, and the median income for a family was $40,095. Males had a median income of $29,972 versus $22,607 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $17,374. About 8.3% of families and 13.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.6% of those under age 18 and 15.4% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Doug Brocail-Baseball pitcher for the Houston Astros. * Earl Caldwell. Former New York Times reporter and columnist, and the first African-American to have a regular column in a major national newspaper. Central figure in a major Supreme Court case about the protection of journalists' sources. Now a host on Pacifica's WBAI radio in New York City * Otto Eppers-Cartoonist and Illustrator who as part of a stunt successfully jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge at 17 years of age. * Edward Scofield-Governor of Wisconsin (1897–1901). * William Irvin Swoope-Republican member of the United States House of Representatives from 1923 to 1927. * William A. Wallace-US Senator of the Democratic Party who served from 1875 to 1881. See also * Denny's Beer Barrel Pub, which has gained national fame for its enormous hamburgers References External links * History of Clearfield Borough> http://history.rays-place.com/pa/clear-b-clearfield.htm * Cycling in Clearfield, PA Category:County seats in Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1805 Category:Boroughs in Clearfield County, Pennsylvania